Titanic
by Milalove
Summary: Klaus retrouve à Mystic Falls le portrait craché d'une femme qu'il avait rencontré autrefois sur un paquebot appelé le Titanic, pendant le voyage il fut charmé par cette déesse et tomba amoureuse d'elle mais le bateau coula et elle mourut à cause du froid. De nos jours à Mystic Falls il la revoit sous le nom de Caroline Forbes. ESt-ce la même dont il est tombé amoureux ?
1. Un fantôme du passé

_Bonsoir à tous, voici ma troisième histoire sur le Klaroline. Cette fic est particulière car l'idée m'est venue en regardant Titanic. Oui ce film qui nous fait tous pleurer à la même partie. Malgré le fait que la saison 1 d'Original soit terminée, l'intrigue du bébé me reste toujours en travers de la gorge, désolée mais je n'accroche pas du tout avec. Je demande à tous les fans du Klaroline et à tous ceux qui n'ont rien contre ce couple de signer cette pétition et de la faire partager. Ensemble nous réussirons à retrouver notre couple, seul, nous n'y arriverons jamais. Une série n'existe pas sans fan, il faut toujours des gens pour la suivre alors que la révolution commence et déclarons la guerre à JP et à CW. L'enjeu de cette guerre : le Klaroline. Si vous êtes avec moi alors signez cette pétition et faîtes la passer, faites-la signer à vos amis, vos parents à tous vos proches. _

_Quand nous sommes Klaroline notre devise est : __**Always and Forever.**__ Alors chères Klaroliners battons-nous pour sauver dans notre couple avant la diffusion du premier épisode de Originals, permettons à notre Klaus de tenir la promesse qu'il a faite à Caroline dans l'épisode 23 de la saison 4. _

_ petitions/cw-klaroline-fans-need-your-help#share_

_**Titre de l'histoire : **__Titanic_

_**Warning : **__Ma fiction débute à la saison 2 lorsque Klaus arrive à Mystic Falls pour accomplir son rituel. On va dire à la fin de la saison 2 pour pimenter les choses entre Klaus et Caroline._

_**Rating : **__T _

_**Personnages : **__Klaus, Caroline, Stefan, Rebekah ainsi que tous les personnages de TVD et peut-être d'Originals._

_**Couple: **__Klaroline; Stebekah; Kennett; Elejah; Damerine._

_**Disclaimer : **__Les personnages de VD et TO ne m'appartiennent pas (sinon croyez-moi, Klaus serait avec Caroline depuis longtemps)._

_Bonne lecture ! N'oubliez pas le combat._

_Chapitre 1 : __**Un fantôme du passé**_

POV Klaus

Je venais d'accomplir le rituel et j'étais enfin devenu celui que je voulais être, après tant d'années de recherches et de dur labeur, j'étais enfin devenu celui que j'aurai dû être depuis toujours : un hybride, mi- vampire, mi loup garou.

Maintenant que j'avais terminé cette tâche, il fallait que je découvre comment elle avait fait pour survivre, comment avait-elle pu survivre alors que je l'ai vu mourir de mes propres yeux ? Elle est morte dans mes bras, son corps avait disparu aux fins fonds de cet océan glacé. Et aujourd'hui je la retrouvais dans une ville paumée de Géorgie : Mystic Falls.

Elle était encore plus belle que dans mes souvenirs, toujours ce même sourire mais je n'expliquais toujours pas cette ressemblance qu'il y'avait entre elles. Serait-elle une réincarnation de cette blonde que j'ai rencontrée autrefois sur ce paquebot ou serait-ce une histoire de double ? Quoi qu'il en soit je devais en avoir le cœur net et pour cela bien que je ne puisse l'admettre j'avais besoin de ma famille mais pas pour le moment. Je vais d'abord essayé de collecter des informations sur elle avant de décider si je les réveille ou pas.

Je sortis de l'appartement d'Alaric laissant Katherine attachée, elle avait mérité son sort, je m'occuperais d'elle un peu plus tard. Pour l'instant j'avais besoin de la revoir, de savoir ce qu'elle faisait et avec qui elle était.

J'allais chez elle pour voir si elle y était mais sa maison semblait vide, je fis un tour au Mystic Grill et elle n'y était pas aussi. Où était-elle ? Je sentis la colère montée en moi, j'avais envie de la voir. Puis mon téléphone se mit à sonner.

« Stefan Salvatore »

« Klaus où es-tu ? J'ai besoin de ton aide. » M'informa Stefan au téléphone.

« Et pourquoi t'aiderai-je ? » Demandai-je.

« Si tu m'aides alors je ferais ce que tu veux. » Me répondit-il.

« Charmante proposition. » Répliquai-je. « En quoi puis-je t'aider ? » Questionnai-je.

« Damon s'est fait mordre par un loup-garou et vu que tu as plus de mille ans je me suis dit que tu avais sûrement connaissance du remède contre une morsure de loup. » M'expliqua-t-il.

« En effet tu as vu juste mais le remède que tu cherches n'est autre que mon sang. Seul mon sang peut guérir une morsure de loup garou et si tu le veux alors tu devras me rendre un tout petit service. » Révélai-je.

« Comment ça ton sang est le remède ? » M'interrogea-t-il surpris.

« Si tu veux sauver ton frère alors fais ce que je te dis. J'enverrais Katherine au chevet de Damon avec une fiole de mon sang et toi pendant ce temps, rejoins-moi au Mystic Grill dans une demi-heure » Déclarai-je avant de raccrocher.

POV Stefan

Klaus venait de m'annoncer que c'était lui le remède à la morsure de loup garou et il avait accepté de m'aider facilement, ce qui veut dire que le service qu'il allait me demander n'allait pas être de tout repos car s'il est capable d'enfermer sa famille pendant des siècles dans un cercueil alors il est capable du pire.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? » S'empressa Elena.

« Katherine vient avec le remède. Le sang de Klaus. » Répondis-je moi-même encore sous le choc.

« Le sang de Klaus ! » S'exclama Elena surprise.

Un quart d'heure après j'entendis la porte d'entrée se refermer et en quelques secondes, Katherine apparut devant nous avec un large sourire et une fiole de sang dans les mains. Apparemment Klaus avait tenu sa parole.

« Alors c'est ici que nous avons un patient dans un état critique ? Docteur Pierce pour vous soigner. » Plaisanta-t-elle.

« Katherine. » Siffla Elena entre ses dents.

« Elena ? Tu es toujours vivante ? A ce que je vois tu es plus tenace qu'il n'y parait. » Remarqua Katherine souriante.

« La fiole Katherine. » Ordonnai-je.

Elle me donna la fiole, le regard toujours posé sur Elena, je fis boire le sang de Klaus à Damon attendant impatiemment que le sang puisse agir et en effet mon frère reprit ses couleurs normales et son rythme cardiaque s'ajusta pour redevenir normal, signe qu'il dormait paisiblement ne souffrant plus.

« Incroyable » M'étonnai-je.

« Oui je sais. Et tu ferais mieux d'aller à ton rendez-vous. » Me rappela-t-elle.

« Quel rendez-vous Stefan ? » M'interrogea Elena confuse.

« Si tu touches à un seul cheveux d'Elena, je te tue Katherine. » La menaçai-je.

« Ne t'en fais pas Stef, je ne vais pas toucher à ton jouet. Je veux juste rester ici à veiller sur Damon jusqu'à son réveil. » Dit-elle sincère.

J'avais connu autrefois Katherine et je savais de quoi elle était capable et elle ne tenait jamais sa parole mais là je me devais de lui faire confiance à contrecœur. Klaus m'attendait au Mystic Grill et je devais y aller, il avait sauvé mon frère alors je devais honorer ma parole. J'embrassais Elena sur la tête et m'en allais à vitesse vampirique.

Je me rendis au Mystic Grill et trouvais Klaus comme convenu au Mystic Grill, il était assis au bar, je le rejoignis et m'assis à côté de lui.

« Comment va notre cher Damon ? » Me demanda-t-il.

« Il est toujours en vie. » Répondis-je.

« Grâce à mon sang. » Corrigea-t-il.

« Quel service voudrais-tu que je te rende ? » M'enquis-je.

« Cette Caroline Forbes, que sais-tu d'elle ? » Me demanda-t-il ayant subitement un intérêt pour Caroline.

« Pourquoi ? » Questionnai-je confus.

« Stefan, ce que je veux de cette chère Caroline ne regarde que moi alors contente-toi de me faire un résumé sur sa vie. Tout ce que tu sais d'elle-même les détails qui sembleraient insignifiants me seront utiles. » M'ordonna-t-il.

« Très bien. » Obtempérais-je.

Je le regardais hésitant avant de finalement me lancer, je ne sais pas ce qu'il voulait de Caroline mais du moment qu'il n'y avait que la vie de Caroline qui l'intéressait cela m'arrangeait.

« Caroline est la fille du Sheriff : Liz Forbes et de Bill Forbes. Katherine est à l'origine de sa transformation en vampire et cette transformation a beaucoup changé Caroline car lorsqu'elle était humaine c'était une fille superficielle avec un grand manque de confiance en elle. Lorsqu'elle était humaine, mon frère Damon s'est servi d'elle comme d'un objet sexuel et de poche de sang en l'hypnotisant. » Racontai-je.

« Damon » Lâcha Klaus les yeux devenant jaunes.

Je pus sentir qu'il était en colère lorsque je lui ai dit que Damon s'est servi d'elle comme d'une poche de sang. Pourquoi ce soudain intérêt pour Caroline ? Je ne sais pas ce que Klaus avait dans la tête mais il fallait que je sache pourquoi Caroline l'intéressait et j'allais le découvrir.

« Malgré cela, elle ne s'est pas laissée abattre et je pense que toutes ces expériences lui ont fait murir car aujourd'hui elle est devenue une femme sûre d'elle, toujours là quand on a besoin d'elle, se dévouant aux autres avec une grandeur d'âme qu'aucun vampire ne pourrait avoir car elle reste accrocher à son humanité qu'on croirait même qu'elle est toujours humaine. » Rajoutai-je sincère.

« Et ce quater back ? Sort-elle avec lui ? » M'interrogea-t-il.

« Ils sortaient ensemble mais je pense que Matt a rompu avec elle quand il a appris qu'elle était devenue vampire. » Répondis-je.

« Très bien. Maintenant suis-moi, j'ai une famille à réveiller. » Déclarai-je sortant du Mystic Grill suivi de Stefan.

Je suivis Klaus jusqu'à une grande résidence, un grand bâtiment ancien vu la construction et l'état dans lequel il se trouvait mais c'était de loin la plus grande demeure de la ville.

« Je vois que tu ne tardes pas à t'installer. » Lui fis-je remarquer.

« J'aime bien cette ville et je compte y rester encore quelques temps. » M'informa-t-il.

Nous entrions dans la demeure, elle était aussi somptueuse à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur, je ne pus prendre le temps d'admirer la demeure que Klaus me dirigeait vers la cave, elle était éclairée avec quelques lampes torches et je vis quatre cercueils dans la cave, ils étaient tous ouverts et je pus remarquer qu'ils avaient tous une dague au cœur. Elijah faisait partie de l'un d'eux.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu emmené ici ? Que complotes-tu ? » Demandai-je ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir.

« C'est très simple. Je vais réveiller ma famille et parmi eux, il y'a ma sœur qui sera ravie de te revoir car autrefois tu sortais avec ma petite-sœur. Tu ne t'en souviens pas car je l'ai effacé de ta mémoire. » Me répondit-il.

Je n'eus pas le temps de répliquer, qu'il m'hypnotisa m'ordonnant de me souvenir, j'eus des flashbacks de ma vie à Chicago, Rebekah, Klaus, moi en tant que boucher. Je me souvenais de tout, de lui et d'elle.

« Bon comme tes souvenirs sont revenus, nous pouvons passer aux choses sérieuses. » Dit-il.

Il retira la dague de ses frères et sœur en un battement de cil.

« Bon, nous n'avons plus qu'à entendre qu'ils se réveillent. » M'annonça-t-il.

« Tu sais très bien qu'ils t'en voudront de les avoir enfermé dans un cercueil pendant tout ce temps alors pourquoi les libères-tu aujourd'hui ? » Questionnai-je.

« Et bien ! J'ai d'autres plans et puis j'ai promis à mon frère Elijah que j'allais réunir notre famille. Je tiens ma promesse. » Répondit-il simplement.

« Niklaus. » L'appela une voix que je reconnus entre mille.

« Elijah ! Ravi de te revoir mon frère. » S'exclama Klaus se retournant pour faire face à son frère qui venait de se réveiller.

« Tu m'as trahi. » L'accusa Elijah.

« Je t'ai trahi ? Tu n'as pas hésité à comploter dans mon dos pour me tuer, moi ton frère alors que je t'avais promis que je réunirais notre famille à nouveau. Ce que j'ai fait. » Répliqua Klaus sur le même ton accusateur d'Elijah.

« Stefan ! » S'exclama Rebekah.

« Rebekah ! » M'exclamai-je à mon tour heureux de la revoir.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais tout d'un coup, les sentiments que j'avais pour Rebekah ont refait surface. C'était comme si je l'avais quitté hier, elle se jeta sur moi à vitesse vampirique. Heureusement que j'étais vampire, je pus la retenir dans mes bras et m'empêcher de me casser la gueule.

« Bon retour parmi les vivants petite-sœur. » Souffla Klaus.

POV Klaus

J'avais enlevé les dagues de mes frères et sœur, désormais notre famille était réunie comme je l'avais promis à Elijah bien que ce ne soit pas la raison pour laquelle je leur ai libéré de leur cercueil.

« Niklaus, la solitude te pesait tellement que tu t'es enfin décidé à nous faire sortir de nos chambres ? » Me provoqua Kol.

« Moi aussi je suis heureux de te revoir mon frère. » Rétorquai-je avec un large sourire.

« Pourquoi nous as-tu réveillé ? » M'interrogea Finn.

« Pourquoi se précipiter alors que nous venons juste de nous retrouver ? » Demandai-je souriant.

« Tu ne nous réveillerais pas sans raison. Qu'as-tu derrière la tête ? » Me questionna Kol.

« Une ancienne amie à nous serait ici à Mystic Falls et apparemment elle semble avoir tout oublié de mon existence et je pense qu'Elijah a une piste là-dessus. » Confiai-je tournant mon regard vers Elijah.

« Ce n'est pas elle, elle lui ressemble peut-être mais elle est morte il y'a plus d'un siècle. » Rétorqua mon frère.

« Elijah n'essaie pas de me duper. » Le prévins-je.

« Et tu as essayé de la tuer. T'en rappelles-tu ? Tu as voulu la sacrifier sur l'autel de tes ambitions. » Répliqua mon frère.

« Jamais je ne lui aurai fait du mal. Je voulais m'assurer que ce n'était pas une comédie de sa part quant au fait qu'elle ne me connaissait pas rien de plus. Jamais je ne lui aurai fait du mal. » Me défendis-je.

_N.A/ Quizz Titanic._

_1. De quelle blonde parle Klaus ? Où pensez-vous qu'il a rencontré cette blonde et en quelle année ?_

_2. De quelle ressemblance est-il question dans ce chapitre ?_

_3. Pourquoi pensez-vous que Klaus ait réveillé sa famille ?_

_4. Quel lien a cette blonde avec Klaus et avec toute sa famille ?_

_5. De quoi parle Elijah ?_

_Celui qui trouve les réponses à ces questions aura droit au second chapitre en MP._

_N'oubliez pas la pétition Klaroliners, battons-nous pour notre couple. _

_ fr/p%C3%A9titions/cw-klaroline-fans-need-your-help_


	2. Flashback: rencontre sur le Titanic 1

Réponses aux reviews :

**Miiia : Je te remercie beaucoup pour ton commentaire, moi non plus je ne suis pas bonne en devinette mais je te rassure que tu as répondu à certaines questions du jeu. Effectivement la blonde dont parle Klaus est Caroline et ce chapitre ainsi que les autres seront le flashback de cette histoire d'amour entre Klaus et sa belle blonde jusqu'à sa mort. Bonne lecture.**

**Odessa : Tu es partout toi ! Je te remercie de me suivre dans tous mes projets. J'ai voulu terminer ce chapitre rien que pour toi. **

**Oui la blonde c'est Caroline et on saura si c'est une réincarnation ou pas un peu plus loin.**

**Oui c'est ça, un peu comme Katherine et Elena quoi.**

**Il y'a un peu du renouement là-dedans mais tu en apprendras un peu plus dans les prochains chapitres et tu comprendras la raison du geste de Klaus.**

**C'est exact, Klaus et cette blonde s'étaient mariés.**

**Oui Elijah parle du rituel.**

**Tu es une très bonne élève toi ! Et voici le nouveau chapitre rien que pour toi ma belle. **

_N.A : Le flashback est extrait du script du Titanic de Loni's avec quelques modifications pour mon histoire._

_Bonne lecture Klaroliners !_

_Chapitre 2 : __**Flashback : Rencontre sur le titanic.**_

POV Klaus

Elijah et moi nous nous disputions à propos de Caroline, il était vrai que je voulais me servir d'elle pour mon rituel mais jamais je ne l'aurai fait car à une époque j'ai été amoureux de cette femme. Cette jeune blonde devenue vampire était autrefois un vampire, je l'avais rencontré sur paquebot appelé le _Titanic._

« Excusez-moi de vous déranger dans votre dispute mais je ne comprends pas ce que vient faire Caroline dans tout ça. » Nous interrompit Stefan perdu.

« C'est très simple. Bien avant que ma sœur et moi te trouvions à Chicago en 1920, j'avais huit ans plus tôt ainsi que toute ma famille fait la rencontre d'une jeune femme blonde à bord d'un paquebot : _Le Titanic._ Cette blonde est le portrait craché de Caroline, une ressemblance pareille à celle de Katherine et d'Elena pour être explicite. »

_**Flashback**_

_**Le 10 avril 1912**_

POV Extérieur

Une traversée de Belfast vers Southampton sans incident, pendant laquelle le Titanic effectue 570 miles à une vitesse de 23 nœuds ¼, la vitesse la plus importante qu'il lui sera donné d'atteindre, ravit la partie de l'équipage qui est à bord, une centaine d'hommes au plus. Le gros de l'équipage montera à bord le matin du 10 avril à Southampton à 6 heures tapantes, seul le capitaine Edward John Smith se permet d'embarquer vers 7.30 heures. A partir de 9.30 heures, les passagers pourront monter à leur tour et visiter le navire en attendant le départ prévu pour midi. La Renault flambant neuve appartenant à William E. Carter est transportée sur une plate-forme au bout d'une grue électrique en attendant d'être chargée dans une soute à bagages. Un ouvrier crie :

« Voilà ! Remontez-le encore un peu ! Voilà ! »

Une camionnette verte, sur laquelle le nom de "Francis LTD, Southampton" figure en grandes lettres dorées, klaxonne pour se frayer un passage entre les centaines de passagers de troisième classe qui attendent l'embarquement. Ils viennent de tous les coins d'Europe et parlent l'anglais, le français, l'allemand, le hongrois, le suédois, le norvégien, le polonais, le croate, l'italien, le russe... Les membres d'une même famille se serrent les uns contre les autres de peur d'être séparés. Pour eux, c'est vraiment la plus grande aventure de leur vie, mais le chauffeur de la camionnette entreprend de passer quand même :

« Dégagez, dégagez s'il vous plaît ! Dégagez le passage ! Dégagez s'il vous plaît ! »

Sur le paquebot, la Renault couleur bordeaux se balance toujours au bout d'une des 8 grues tandis qu'un marin crie :

« Par ici ! Par ici ! »

Quelques mètres en dessous de lui, sur le quai, le chauffeur du fourgon vert tente encore de se frayer un chemin :

« Attention, dégagez le passage ! Attention ! Merci... »

Près de la porte d'embarcation avant des 3èmes classes, un steward appelle :

« Passagers de troisième classe avec des couchettes avant, par ici s'il vous plaît, dans cette file ! Par ici ! »

Profondément impressionné par la taille du navire, 269 mètres de la proue à la poupe, un de ces hommes tient sa fillette fermement dans ses bras en lui disant :

« Il est gros ce bateau... »

La petite Cora, lui explique d'un air détaché :

« Papa ! C'est un paquebot ! »

Le père Cartmell ne peut s'empêcher de rire devant la sagesse de sa fille âgée de 5 ans :

« T'as raison... »

Derrière eux, deux voitures klaxonnent à tue-tête pour se frayer un chemin à travers la foule. Lorsqu'elles s'arrêtent, le chauffeur de la première automobile descend, ouvre la portière et tend sa main gantée pour aider une passagère à sortir du véhicule. Elle a 17 ans, porte un élégant costume de voyage rayé mauve et blanc, des chaussures et un parasol assortis et un énorme chapeau en paille orné d'un nœud rayé dans tous les tons de mauve, et ce n'est que quand elle lève la tête pour regarder le paquebot qu'on aperçoit son visage. Elle n'a pas l'air impressionnée le moins du monde, au contraire.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tout ce tapage ! Il n'a pas l'air plus grand que le Mauretania. » Dit-elle affichant une mine hautaine et complètement indifférente.

L'homme âgé de trente ans qui a quitté la voiture après elle, absorbe le tableau à son tour, visiblement impressionné et vexé de la remarque de sa compagne :

« Vous pouvez être blasée par beaucoup de choses, Rose, mais pas par le Titanic ! Il est 30 mètres plus long que le Mauretania, et beaucoup plus luxueux ! Il est équipé de cours de squash, d'un café parisien et même de bains turcs. »

Il tend la main vers la dernière passagère de la voiture, sa future belle-mère qui n'a qu' une dizaine d'années de plus que lui et est une impératrice de la bonne société de Philadelphie dont elle fait partie d'une des premières familles. Elle est veuve et dirige les affaires de famille d'une main d'acier.

« Votre fille est bien trop difficile à impressionner, Ruth. » Fit remarquer Cal.

Comme pour excuser sa fille, Ruth De Witt-Bukater, vêtue aussi somptueusement que sobrement d'un costume de voyage vert foncé et d'un chapeau à plumes, lui sourit et pose sur le navire un regard admiratif :

« Alors, voilà donc le paquebot que l'on dit insubmersible. »

« Il est insubmersible ! Dieu lui-même ne pourrait pas couler ce paquebot ! » Intervint aussitôt Cal.

Un employé de la White Star Line a repéré le petit groupe qui est arrivé en retard. Normalement, les passagers des 1ères classes s'embarquent par l'intérieur du bâtiment de la gare, ce qui leur évite de côtoyer des gens ordinaires. L'employé appelle Cal :

« Monsieur. »

Cal n'a pas l'habitude d'être abordé par des employés, il a lui-même des employés pour ça mais il est de trop bonne humeur pour l'ignorer :

« Quoi ? »

« Vous devez enregistrer vos bagages au comptoir principal. C'est par ici, monsieur. »

Cal lui tend nonchalamment un billet de 5 dollars :

« Je m'en remets à vous, mon brave. Voyez ça avec mon majordome. »

Voyant le pourboire généreux, voire scandaleux pour l'époque, l'homme redouble d'amabilité :

« Oh oui, monsieur, ce sera avec plaisir, monsieur ! Si je peux faire quelque chose pour vous, monsieur ? »

Entre-temps, le majordome en question a garé la deuxième voiture et aidé la servante de la fiancée de son maître qui n'est guère plus âgée qu'elle, Trudy Bolt, à descendre de voiture. Il s'approche et retient l'employé par l'épaule d'une main ferme pour qu'il cesse d'importuner Cal. L'homme le suit et sa joie fait place à l'étonnement quand il contourne les voitures avec Spicer Lovejoy :

« Toutes les malles de la voiture qui est là, les 12 bagages qui sont ici et le coffre dans le petit salon de la suite B 52, 54 et 56. »

L'employé siffle pour appeler de l'aide et d'autres ouvriers accourent avec des diables afin de transporter le tout.

Pendant ce temps, Cal consulte une montre de gousset en argent qu'il a tirée de la poche de son élégant costume de voyage gris et dit aux dames :

« Mesdames, il faut y aller ! Venez. »

Ruth DeWitt-Bukater prend le bras de son futur gendre et ils avancent vers la passerelle d'embarcation suivis de Rose qui parle à Trudy qui porte des colis trop délicats pour les ouvriers chargés des bagages, entre autres une boîte à chapeaux :

« Mon manteau ? »

« Je l'ai, mademoiselle. »

Rose rattrape Cal et la mère fait place à la fille au bras du fiancé comme il se doit. Ils n'ont pas un regard pour les passagers des 3èmes classes qui passent un contrôle sanitaire rapide mais humiliant tout près d'eux, qui consiste à vérifier les dents et l'absence de poux dans les cheveux et les sourcils. Le but est d'éloigner les malades et les faibles qui ne seraient pas admis lorsque l'opération sera répétée de l'autre côté de l'océan, sur Ellis Island, où le voyage des 3èmes classes prend fin en attendant les examens. De cette île dans la baie de New York, soit on émigre en Amérique avec un visa ou on est rapatrié par la compagnie avec laquelle on est arrivé aux frais de celle-ci.

Daniel Marvin, héritier d'une impressionnante fortune New Yorkaise et dont le père a fondé le "Biograph Film Studio", a posé son cinématographe en bois monté sur un trépied et sa jeune et jolie femme va et vient devant le Titanic qui emplit la vue de tous les côtés, une interminable muraille d'acier noir.

« Regarde le navire, chérie... oui, c'est ça ! Tu es stupéfaite de ses dimensions... tu ne peux pas croire qu'il est si énorme... comme une montagne... c'est très bien ! » Demanda Daniel.

Mary Marvin fait des gestes d'adieu de sa petite main avec son alliance flambant neuve : c'est leur voyage de noces.

Cal les observe depuis la rampe d'accès où il est bousculé par deux enfants qui, manifestement, font partie de la troisième classe.

Une seconde plus tard, le père d'un des garçons à la recherche de ceux-ci le heurte. Cal sursaute et affiche une mine dégoûtée :

« Du calme ! »

« Pardon, monsieur ! »

L'homme qui provient des quartiers populaires de l'est de Londres continue sa course pour ne pas perdre les enfants des yeux dans la foule. Cal constate avec dédain :

« Salauds de l'entrepont... apparemment ils ont omis leur bain annuel. »

Ruth fait remarquer froidement :

« Honnêtement, Cal, si vous ne réserviez pas toujours tout à la dernière minute nous aurions pu emprunter le terminal intérieur à la place de courir sur le quai comme une ignoble famille d'émigrants. »

« Excusez-moi, Ruth, mais en fait ce sont les rituels de beauté de ma fiancée chérie qui nous ont mis en retard. »

Rose se défend :

« C'est vous qui vouliez que je me change ! »

« Vous ne pouviez pas porter de noir le jour du départ, ma chère ! Ça porte malchance. »

« Le noir convenait pourtant à mon humeur. »

Cal guide les dames autour d'un attelage duquel on décharge deux tonnes de confiture d'Oxford dans des caisses en bois pour le département de victuailles du navire. Il ne comprend pas Rose :

« Je fais l'impossible pour nous faire voyager sur le plus grand navire de l'histoire dans la suite la plus luxueuse qui soit... et vous vous comportez comme s'il s'agissait de votre exécution ! »

Plus loin, une dame accompagnée d'un chien est accueillie par un officier dans le foyer des premières classes du pont D :

« Bienvenue, madame, bienvenue à bord du Titanic ! »

Tandis qu'ils s'apprêtent à pénétrer dans le paquebot que Rose regarde avec une inquiétude grandissante, Cal rayonne. La vieille Rose se rappelle ses sentiments pendant qu'ils sont accueillis chaleureusement à leur tour par un officier :

C'était le paquebot de rêves pour tous les autres. Pour moi, c'était un négrier qui me ramenait enchaînée en Amérique.

Extérieurement, j'étais tout ce que doit être une jeune fille bien élevée. Intérieurement, je hurlais.

Pendant que Ruth règle les formalités d'embarquement, Rose et Cal découvrent le hall d'accueil de la salle à manger des premières classes de ce palace flottant qui les hébergera pour la semaine à venir. C'est une pièce aux dimensions généreuses avec le magnifique escalier au milieu, munie de trois ascenseurs et décorée d'épais tapis dans lesquels on s'enfonce. Les tableaux de peintres renommés ornent les murs peints en blanc et les meubles de rotin finement tressé invitent à prendre une tasse de thé l'après-midi ou un apéritif au soir en attendant de s'installer dans la salle à manger derrière les portes de coupée. Approuvant le décor luxueux, Cal pose sa main sur celle de Rose qui tient son bras, signe de possession qui n'échappera pas aux yeux indiscrets et avides de potins des mégères de la haute société. Les sirènes hurlent pour annoncer le départ imminent du Titanic pour New York.

Les trois hélices du Titanic se mettent en route, activées par deux machines alternatives de 15.000 chevaux chacune pour les hélices latérales de 7 mètres de diamètre, envoyant la vapeur à une turbine basse-pression de 420 tonnes qui fait travailler l'hélice centrale de 5 mètres de diamètre et qui a une puissance de 16.000 chevaux, ce qui fait un total de 46.000 chevaux. Cela devrait aisément permettre une vitesse de croisière de 21 nœuds au Titanic, mais la vitesse maximale est estimée de 24 à 25 nœuds !

Le Titanic quitte le bassin portuaire et passe dans la River Test (Rivière Test), tiré par quelques petits bateaux dont le Vulcan. Alors qu'il dépasse le New York, amarré de pair avec l'Oceanic, l'effet de succion provoqué par le déplacement de la masse du mastodonte aspire le petit paquebot qui rompt ses amarres qui s'abattent en sifflant sur la foule curieuse qui s'enfuit précipitamment. Le capitaine Smith donne l'ordre d'arrêter immédiatement les machines, l'effet d'aspiration s'apaise et la collision est évitée de justesse. Le New York est remorqué et le Titanic commence son voyage inaugural avec une heure de retard. Certains prétendent que c'était un mauvais présage.

La famille Mikaelson furent les derniers à embarquer sur le magnifique paquebot, trois employés du navire les conduisit à leur suite respective, étant donné qu'ils étaient cinq, ils avaient réservés les cinq suites les plus belles et les plus chers du navire. Les Mikaelson étaient une riche famille d'Angleterre ayant plusieurs biens dans le monde, on pouvait dire qu'ils étaient les plus riches de ce paquebot. Rebekah Mikaelson seule fille de la famille était traitée comme une princesse par ses frères et ils étaient très protecteurs envers elle. Leurs suites étaient l'une à côtés des autres comportant dans chacune des suites, une grande chambre à coucher, une grande salle de bain, un pont-promenade privé et un salon de réception.

« Merci beaucoup. Vous pouvez disposer. » Ordonna l'ainé de la famille en donnant un pourboire aux employés.

Ils remercièrent leur bienfaiteur avant de partir à la hâte. Rebekah visita les lieux avant de ressortir de sa suite et d'aller dans celle de son frère Niklaus.

« Quand comptez-vous me remettre mon coffre à bijou ? » Questionna sa sœur visiblement irritée.

« Cessez vos enfantillages chère sœur. Nous vous les remettrons que lorsque vous êtes invités à des soirées. Nous voulons nous faire discrets sur ce navire alors vous laissez avec des bijoux de telles valeurs reviendraient à nous attirer des ennuis. » Répondit Klaus.

Elle ne répliqua pas et préféra sortir de la suite de son frère pour retourner dans la sienne et de s'y enfermer.

Le paquebot parcourt les 82 miles séparant l'Angleterre de la France avec 1846 passagers à bord. Le même soir, vers 18 h 35, le Titanic lance l'ancre dans la rade de Cherbourg pour charger des passagers et des sacs postaux, puisqu'il se nomme "RMS", abréviation de Royal Mail Steamer, transporteur officiel de courrier au nom de la reine d'Angleterre. Les 22 bienheureux qui débarquent, dont 15 passagers de 1ère et 7 de 2ème classe, échangeront leurs places avec les 274 passagers, 142 en 1ère, 30 en 2ème et 102 en 3ème classe, arrivant par le Nomadic et le Traffic, deux bateaux construits par Harland and Wolff pour approvisionner les géants de la White Star, bien trop grands pour amarrer dans le port. D'ailleurs les bassins portuaires de Southampton et de New York ont été agrandis considérablement pour recevoir la "classe Olympique" comme les transatlantiques de cette taille étaient nommés à l'époque.

Vu depuis le port, le Titanic est une véritable ville-lumière, ce qui n'est pas étonnant quand on pense que 10.000 ampoules l'éclairent à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur. Le courant électrique fourni par 4 dynamos d'une puissance de 400 kilowatts alimente aussi 150 moteurs divers, 1500 sonnettes de steward, 48 horloges, des congélateurs, des grues, les 520 chauffages, le système de climatisation et des centaines d'autres nouveautés de ce début de siècle. Jusque-là, l'électricité sur un navire était rare et considérée comme un luxe, et sur le Titanic on est friand de luxe : l'énergie produite équivaut à celle d'une grande ville de l'époque !

A Cherbourg, une femme est montée à bord du nom de Margaret Brown, mais tout le monde l'appelait Molly.

Rose et Ruth, en tenue de soirée pour le premier dîner à bord, quittent l'ascenseur pour le hall d'accueil au pont D lorsqu'elles remarquent une femme plutôt bien-portante habillée coûteusement mais dont les manières trahissent les origines :

« Vous ne croyiez pas que j'allais vous attendre toute la journée, mon garçon ? »

Le jeune garçon, avec qui elle s'explique bruyamment et à qui elle donne ses bagages à main, est intimidé :

« Non, madame. » Balbutia le jeune garçon.

Mais loin d'être fâchée, elle s'inquiète pour le gamin en lui tendant un bagage :

« Tenez, vous allez pouvoir vous débrouiller ? » S'inquiéta Molly.

Soulagé, le garçon répond :

« Oui, madame ! Merci ! »

« Et ne m'attendez pas ! »

Ruth n'a pas pu s'empêcher de souffler à Rose quelque remarque sur cette femme qu'elle trouve ordinaire, malgré son portefeuille bien garni, et les autres passagers de 1ère classe l'ont remarquée eux aussi.

Son mari avait trouvé de l'or quelque part dans l'Ouest et elle faisait partie de ce que ma mère appelait les "nouveaux riches". L'après-midi suivant, nous nous éloignions des côtes d'Irlande en direction de l'ouest avec rien d'autre à perte de vue que l'océan . .

Le Titanic quitte Cherbourg vers 20.30 heures et reprend la mer en direction de Queenstown en Irlande avec 2098 âmes à bord. 315 miles seront enregistrés lorsque le navire mouille dans la rade de Roche's Point le lendemain matin vers 11.30 heures. A Queenstown, aujourd'hui Cork, les derniers passagers embarquent, dont 7 en 2ème et 113 en 3ème classe, et quelques chanceux, dont 7 passagers de première classe, quittent le Titanic à regret.

Un chauffeur répondant au nom de Fred Coffey parvient à s'éclipser, probablement avec les sacs postaux. Il a utilisé le navire pour retourner chez lui gratuitement mais on n'a jamais élucidé comment il a expliqué son non-débarquement à New York, puisque les hommes avaient des livres de paye qui devaient être très complets sinon aucune compagnie engageait un tel homme par la suite. Mais le système n'était pas infaillible : un autre chauffeur déclaré mort lors du naufrage rentra chez lui quelques semaines après la catastrophe, avouant qu'il avait trop bu et qu'on lui avait volé son carnet de paye. Nul ne saura jamais qui est mort à sa place...

A 13.30 heures, quelques centaines de personnes regardent le paquebot s'éloigner lentement de la côte, accompagné d'une volée de mouettes, immortalisé une dernière fois par un apothicaire amateur de photographie. La verdure luxuriante des collines irlandaises sera le dernier morceau de terre ferme que deux tiers des 2228 personnes, 337 passagers de 1ère, 271 passagers de 2ème, 722 passagers de 3ème classe et 898 hommes et femmes de l'équipage verront de leur vivant.

Sur l'aile droite de la passerelle de commande, le capitaine Edward John Smith s'entretient avec son premier officier, William Murdoch :

« Faites-lui prendre la mer, monsieur Murdoch ! Laissons-le se dégourdir les jambes. »

Le premier officier lui sourit d'un air satisfait :

« Oui, commandant. »

Il s'avance vers l'habitacle de la passerelle où se trouvent les instruments. Le système de navigation est à l'avant-garde de la technologie de l'époque : compas, barre, table traçante, loch, détecteurs de fumée et de chaleur...

Un double système téléphonique comporte une centrale de navigation, ce qui veut dire que la passerelle est reliée par un réseau interne à la plage avant, au nid de pie, à la salle des machines, au pont arrière ainsi qu'aux six chaufferies. Quant au système intérieur d'une capacité de 50 lignes, il permet depuis les cabines de luxe de contacter les différents offices, le bar, le restaurant... Les offices sont encore reliés aux cuisines, à la boulangerie et à la boucherie.

Murdoch transmet l'ordre du capitaine à son officier de garde, le 6ème officier Moody :

« En avant toutes, monsieur Moody ! »

« Bien, lieutenant. »

Ils activent chacun une des transmissions, appelées télémoteurs, qu'ils positionnent sur "All Ahead Full".

Dans les entrailles du navire, l'ingénieur en chef William Bell reçoit l'ordre et le transmet d'une voix calme et encourageante à ses ingénieurs et chauffeurs :

« En avant toutes ! »

De télémoteur en télémoteur et de bouche à oreille, l'ordre se propage d'une chaufferie à l'autre, où les hommes enfournent une pelle de charbon après l'autre dans les immenses chaudrons. Les chefs-chauffeurs pressent leurs subordonnés :

« Allez, les enfants, allez ! Activez-moi ces chaudières ! Allez, allez ! Bourrez-moi ça à fond ! On a dit : "En avant toutes"... Allez ! A fond ! »

La routine s'installe peu à peu, et les hommes ont le moral : la nourriture est bonne, les logements sont neufs et propres, et on ne leur demande que de maintenir la vitesse. Le Titanic compte 29 chaudières à 3 portes, dont 5 qui ne peuvent être alimentées que d'un côté, de 5 mètres de diamètre et 3,50 m de long. Les 24 autres forment des rangées accessibles des deux côtés, pèsent 100 tonnes chacune et mesurent 6 mètres de long pour un diamètre de 5 m également. Au total 159 portes à alimenter ! Il faudra presque 6000 tonnes de charbon pour arriver en Amérique, pelletées à la main dans une chaleur de presque 50° !

C'était probablement le travail le plus infernal et le plus haï de ce début du 20ème siècle.

Pour se faire pardonner d'avoir été si dur avec sa sœur, Klaus proposa une promenade à cette dernière. Klaus et Rebekah venaient de franchir la ligne interdite aux passagers et se tiennent à la pointe extrême de la proue, au-dessus de l'ancre de réserve. Ils profitent du soleil de cette fin d'après-midi annonçant le printemps, et sautent et se bousculent comme des enfants.

Sur la passerelle, le 1er officier Murdoch revient près de son capitaine pour lui faire son rapport :

« 21 nœuds, commandant ! »

Les deux hommes sourient en regardant les deux jeunes gens sur la plage avant. Ils sont satisfaits des résultats du paquebot jusqu'ici, et ils se sentent comme les maîtres des éléments puisqu'ils sont les maîtres de ce vaisseau que rien ne paraît pouvoir détruire. Le 6ème officié James Moody apporte une tasse de thé noir garni d'un citron à son capitaine qui l'accepte en souriant.

Quelques années plutôt, en 1907, le capitaine Smith avait dit lors d'un entretien avec la presse à propos du voyage inaugural de l'Adriatic, appartenant à la White Star également : "Les principes de construction de nos bateaux contemporains ont rendu impossible un accident vraiment grave qui causerait la perte de vies humaines". Et voilà qu'il se tenait sur un paquebot deux fois plus grand encore !

Il devait penser que l'homme avait vaincu l'océan définitivement.

Un dauphin accompagne le Titanic, et Rebekah, toujours postée sur la proue, l'a repéré et crie à son frère :

« Hé ! Regarde ! Regarde... regarde... regarde... tu le vois ? Y en a un autre ! Tu vois ? Y en a plein ! Regarde... regarde... regarde comme ils sautent ! »

En effet, un troupeau de dauphins devance le navire, et les ils sautent à tour de rôle.

En dessous des jeunes gens, les machines, hautes comme une maison de quatre étages, chantent leur mélodie régulière et envoient leurs déchets dans les trois premières cheminées, noircissant le ciel bleu impitoyablement, la 4ème servant à la ventilation des étages inférieurs.

Mais cela ne préoccupe nullement les deux jeunes gens sur la proue. Ils se laissent complètement aller à la joie d'être là, de voir l'océan jusqu'à l'horizon. Klaus est heureux, il se sent libre comme l'air marin dont il se remplit les poumons ; c'est son heure, c'est son paquebot, il sait que tout peut lui arriver.

Il respire un grand coup et se lance dans un cri sauvage, joyeux, aussitôt imité par Rebekah.

Elle aussi sent que ce n'est pas une simple question de chance que d'être là en ce moment, que c'est un tournant dans leur vie, et pointe son doigt vers l'horizon :

« Mais, je vois déjà la statue de la liberté... toute petite, bien sûr. »

Klaus rit avec elle, s'appuie sur le bastingage en se tenant aux cordages au-dessus d'eux et crie ses sentiments de toutes ses forces :

« Je suis le maître du monde ! »

_**Fin du Flashback.**_

_**Retour dans le présent.**_

POV Rebekah

Klaus racontait notre fabuleuse aventure passée sur le Titanic, pour moi, ce voyage nous avait permis de nous rapprocher les uns des autres, à cette époque-là, tout était possible. J'observais chacun de mes frères et vis dans leur regard de la tristesse et du regret.

« Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier, je t'entends encore rire et crier tu es le roi du monde. Je me souviens de nos moments de pur bonheur, de ces moments où nous étions une vraie famille grâce à elle. » Dis-je en larmes. « Je donnerais tout pour revivre ces moments-là avec toi Nik, avec toi Elijah ou encore avec Finn ou toi Kol. J'aimerais les revivre avec tous. » Rajoutai-je sincère.

_*****__Comme vous pouvez le voir, je revisite le film Titanic façon Mikaelson pour les flashback. Bisous. _


End file.
